Peace at Sky High
by StarsAreMassive
Summary: Warren's journey through Sky High with his new found friends. Warren tries to deal with teenage life and his father as well as friendships meaning so much more to him. WarrenWill, WillLayla. Bad Summary. Good Story? RR please DISCLAIMER: I own bugger all
1. Friend or Foe?

**Chapter One: Of Friends and Mornings**

_"Battle!" Baron span round and threw a fistful of fire at the Commander, setting his cape alight - anything for a distraction, even if it was only for a moment._

_He fired up again, throwing all he could at the buildings around him, at the people, at everything, taking all the hate and rage and anger out on whatever he could. How had it come to this? Why didn't they just listen? He warned them. They should never have hurt her. And they should never have threatened his son._

_The Commander charged at Battle, knocking him to the ground, enabling a terrified young woman to run to safety._

_"Battle enough!" He shouted. "Stop this! This isn't you!"_

_Baron took his flame shaped pendant in his hands and pressed it to the Commanders skin, branding him, charring his back and intensifying the smell of burning flesh that stuck to the air. Commander yelled in pain and Baron threw him off. He had to finish what he started. He wanted to ensure his family's safety. But as soon as he came to his feet, a flash of blue and red smashed him into broken concrete, rubble and glass. The impact left him reeling._

_ Before he could gather his senses, the Commander was on him, clasping cold, tight shackles around his wrist. His powers were rendered useless, but he wouldn't give up. He kicked his enemies legs from under him, for whatever good it would do, and proceeded to kick him over and over and over and over again. The rock that Commander had landed on dug further and further into his spine, causing more and more pain. Blood began to come from his mouth. But then it all stopped, and as he looked for his attacker, he saw Baron Battle laying unconscious on the floor, and his associate Jetstream hovering above him, the remains of a piece of solid and bloodied rock crumbling from her hands._

Warren woke suddenly in his bed, not breathing for a moment as the dream remained vivid in his mind. He raised his hands to his face and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Time to get up. He threw himself out of bed and trudged into the bathroom for a shower. He hated mornings - especially on a Monday; especially just after summer vacation, especially when it meant school.

And most especially, when there was no coffee - anywhere. The kitchen was cold and far too light, and in Warren's opinion, smelled funny. He raked through the cupboards, wondering how long he had to make some breakfast. So he checked his watch. His enquiries were answered with "Oh fuck!" It was 8:30, and if he didn't leave now he was going to be late for the bus. He quickly grabbed his leather jacket and gloves and yanked his bag from out under the chair - how it got there he didn't know - and ran out the door just as the bus was coming round the corner.

"Running a little late Mr. Peace?" said Ron, the bus driver.

Warren just glared at him and took his usual seat near the back of the bus, pulling out his current book and started reading. If he had been paying more attention, he may have noticed how people kept glancing at him and whispered oh-so-subtly to their neighbors, more than usual - but he was far too immersed in Tolstoy's War and Peace to bother. He had received endless amounts of teasing about his name because of this book, and already bore a grudge against it even though he'd barely started it.

Two seats in front of him, a very popular blonde girl was watching him out of the corner of her eye, smiling to herself, knowing full well what she wanted, and suddenly looking a whole lot more forward to the coming school year.

As the students milled off the busses and ran to be reunited with their friends lost from over the summer, Warren headed up the stairs, heading into the school as he always did. But it would seem someone had other plans for his morning as he heard his name being yelled enthusiastically.

"Warren!" Will Stronghold was waving him over to where he was sitting with his little gang of friends.

Warren's brow furrowed in confusion as he groaned and dragged his feet over to them, not having even the vaguest idea what was going on. He was not a morning person.

"What do you want Stronghold?" he asked as he reached them.

It was Will's turn to look confused. "Well, um, I was uh, just wondering, you know, if you wanted to hang with us?"

Warren just stood there for a minute, unsure of what Will meant. "What?"

Will's stuttering increased. "Uh, well 'cause you helped us with the whole uh, erm, Royal Pain thing last year and uh, uh, well, uh, it's just, I just thought that-"

"Spit it out Stronghold!"

"Wanna be friends?"

He was answered by a look of sheer confusion from the older boy's face. "Why?"

As soon as he said that he realized how harsh it sounded and regretted it.

"Well seeing as we're not enemies anymore..." Will let the sentence die on his tongue.

Warren sighed and shook his head. "We weren't enemies in the first place Boy Wonder."

Will's eyes lit up. "Really?" he asked.

The pyrokinetic simply snorted at him and walked off into the school as the bell signaling classes went off, leaving them to wonder whether or not he had accepted their invite. Warren went over the morning's events in his mind. He had just became friends, or at least casual acquaintances, with Will Stronghold. What the fuck had he taken this morning?


	2. Strange Beginnings

**Chapter Two: Strange Beginnings**

The day was rolling by fairly quickly for Warren, which surprised him because he could swear he had never been this bored before. All the teachers were doing was outlining their studies for the rest of the year. Some of it interested Warren. Some of it made him want to bang his head off the desk. Repeatedly.

At least he had Save The Citizen next he thought, as he sat at his usual lunch table and pulled out his book again. He never really had to do much in that class. Other than wear that stupid gym uniform. Much to his annoyance, Warren's reading was soon interrupted when five people joined him simultaneously at his table.

"Hey Warren," they chorused.

He froze, and slowly closed his eyes, thinking they wouldn't actually be there when he opened them again. He was wrong. He adopted his patented confused look and stared at them. What the hell were they doing? No one sat there but him. He made that clear to them last year when they tried to join him.

"So," said Will, turning to face Warren. "What about you Warren? You got any of these new classes?"

Warren was still looking at him like he had a growth spurting out of his head. Will shifted under his glare. Shaking himself suddenly out of his reverie, Warren sighed and dropped his head to the table, producing a giggle from Layla and Magenta.

"I'm sorry Warren," said Layla. "I tried to tell Will that this would be weird for you at first and we should give you some space. But you know, he's kinda stubborn."

"And stupid," Warren added, lifting his head again and resting it in his hand.

They all laughed, including Will. It took him a minute to fully realize they were laughing at him.

"Hey!" he pouted.

"Aww Will, don't pout. You look like a puppy," said Layla.

This just made him pout more, and made Layla throw multiple things at him, including Zach's unopened pudding. Despite himself, Warren couldn't suppress a smirk at seeing Will get hit in the forehead by a spoon.

"So what did you guys do for that assignment over the summer? It's due for tomorrow isn't it? We've got to hand it in to Mr. Medulla." Ethan, unsurprisingly, was ready and raring to go with all his schoolwork.

The horror on all their faces finally made Warren smile. He couldn't help it. Obviously a certain group of people had forgotten about said homework. They all turned to stare at him with envious looks on their faces. It was common knowledge that Warren was good at science and so was a favorite of Mr. Medulla, much to Warren's chagrin.

Will looked close to tears. "Oh, my, God. Mr. Medulla is going to KILL me! It's only one day into the year and I'm already doomed!"

"You're doomed?" Magenta exclaimed. "I haven't even looked at the assignment. And I can't write essays. I'm screwed!"

It clicked in Warren's head that they were talking about the essay that everyone in Will's year had to write, hero and sidekick alike. He remembered doing his last year. It was one of the easiest things he'd ever done at Sky High. It was just a self-assessment on your progress through the school in your first year.

"Hey Warren," Will snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What?" he answered.

"You wanna come by my place and help us with this stuff? I mean, you've done this before and could help us with what to write, and Mr Medulla doesn't really like us that much either. So it's gotta be done. How about 6 o'clock? Or are you working?"

"Warren opened his mouth to say no, and just say he was working to get out of this little study session, but something in the way Will was looking at him stopped him.

"Uh no, I'm not."

Will's face broke into a huge grin. "Great! We'll see you then."

They all got up as the bell rang, as did Warren, once again lost in his thoughts. Why hadn't he just said no? It would have been so easy! But Warren couldn't stop himself from thinking about the way that Will had looked at him. It had been simple, and genuine. He looked at him like a friend. No one had ever looked at Warren like that before.

But Warren wasn't the only one thinking. Will was too. He was starting to panic a little because he didn't know what Warren would be like around his dad. It had been his parents' idea mainly that he invite Warren around tonight, but Will had wanted to leave it a little while. They wanted to show him that he was welcome - that they accepted him. Will just wasn't sure if Warren would accept them. Even though they were beginning to be friends now, Will was still scared of Warren and how unpredictable he was. As if sensing his panic, his girlfriend Layla placed a delicate hand over his and offered a reassuring smile. He knew what she was thinking. _It'll be fine._ He just hoped she was right.

Erin Peace walked in her front door and threw her briefcase upon the hallway table. It had been a long day, calming down testosterone driven superheroes and power hungry national leaders, but she was finally home, and able to put her feet up and relax. That was until her son walked into the living room looking like someone had just told him the meaning of life in Aramaic. He looked kinda lost.

"Warren, sweetie, you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom," he said.

"Are you sure? You look a little out of it." She was constantly worrying about her son. Some would say she was overprotective.

"Um, yeah, yeah. I'm good. I'm just... I don't know I got into this."

"Got into what?"

"Stronghold."

His mother arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"No, wait!" Warren said, just realizing what he had apparently meant. "Not actually _into_ Stronghold. I'm not - we're not- I-"

She just laughed. "What is it Warren? What about you and young William?"

"I'm going to his place tonight mom. And I'm hanging with him at school..."

"And?" She couldn't figure out where her son found the problem in all this.

"I don't know. I guess it's just weird."

She patted the seat of the couch next to her and Warren came and sat next to his mother, resting his head on her shoulder, like he always did when he talked to her about what was going on inside his head. Even though she was an empath, she couldn't read her son as easily as she could others.

"Listen to me Warren," she said. "There's nothing to worry about. Just because your father had problems with the Strongholds doesn't mean you have to. Be friends with William. He's a nice boy. And so are you. Now, go and make you mother some coffee."

He grinned at her and gave her a swift kiss on the head and ran into the kitchen. He rooted through some of the shopping bags that his mother had brought home and pulled out the oh-so-precious coffee.

"Ah, finally," he said, as he proceeded to make it for himself and his mother.

As 6 o'clock came and went at the Stronghold house, Will had the strongest feeling Warren wasn't going to turn up. He was scared that he had rejected his friendship and just forgotten about him. He didn't know why it bothered him so much, but at that moment he would have given anything to have Warren there. This was probably the reason for Will running as fast as he could to the door as soon as anyone knocked upon it, and for Warren to see a red faced and panting Will as the door opened at 6:30.

"Warren!" exclaimed Will. "I didn't think you were gonna show."

"I'm here aren't I?" he replied, more gruffly than he intended. But he was feeling kind of apprehensive. He had never been around Steve Stronghold since he had taken his father away. Would he look at him like everyone else did? Would he see Baron Battle? Or would he treat Warren like, well, Warren? Or, would he ignore him completely?

He walked through the door and followed Will into the living room where the others were all sitting. They looked up simultaneously and smiled at him, saying their individual hellos. Hearing the arrival of yet another of Will's friends, Josie Stronghold walked to the living room to see if her guest wanted anything. She saw an attractive young man in a leather jacket with long brown hair. He was slouching with his hands falling between his legs, leather gloves covering them. She didn't need to see anymore to know who it was. Warren Peace was in her house. Will muttered something to him and he spun around, locking eyes with Josie. She smiled and walked towards him, holding out her hand.

"You must be Warren," she said.

"Uh, yeah," he answered, standing up and shaking the offered hand. "Nice to meet you Mrs Stronghold."

She laughed lightly. "Now none of that Warren. My name is Josie."

"And mine, is Steve," said Will's dad from behind them. "Who's our extra guest?"

Warren didn't turn around, and Josie could sense his apprehension.

"Steve," she said. "This is Will's friend, Warren."

Steve smiled and strode forward, his own hand stretched out this time. "Nice to meet you son."

Warren turned around to face him and shook his hand. "You too Mr Stronghold."

Steve looked at him for a minute. Eventhough he knew Warren would be here tonight it still shocked him to see the son of his once arch-enemy sitting in his living room. But he quickly snapped out of his initial shock and gave Warren a genuine smile. "Any friend of Will's is welcome here."

Warren looked a little unnerved as he sat back down next to Will. He hadn't expected Will's parents to accept him in their home so readily, but they'd made it seem as if it didn't even faze them in the slightest. He needed to stop being so paranoid. Will shot him a quick smile out of the corner of his eye, and Warren smiled back and Magenta immediately started interrogating Warren on how to do her essay.

After about an hour, Warren was feeling a lot more relaxed around Will and his friends. They weren't as bad as he had assumed last year. Actually, they were pretty cool. Magenta was hilarious, Zach was so dense it was funny, Layla could kick Will's ass eventhough he had super-strength and Ethan was really quite interesting. As for Will, Warren was surprised at how much he liked him. There was just something about him that drew Warren to him, and he couldn't put his finger on it. But he really enjoyed his company and just felt comfortable around him. Apart from his mother, it had been a long time since he had that with anyone. Maybe this friendship thing wasn't as bad an idea as he thought. No, it looked to Warren like his mom was right. Again.

As it reached nine o'clock, people started leaving. Layla went first because she needed to help out her own mother, and then the others soon followed suit because of curfew. Warren didn't really have a time to be home for, but he figured he would go soon anyway. Will threw down his pencil after doing his last piece of homework and let out a satisfied sigh. Warren just laughed a little and shook his head.

"So," said Will, turning to look at Warren. "You got a time you need to be home for?"

Warren just shook his head.

"Wanna go play some video games?"

A smile slowly crept across Warren's face. "You're on Stronghold."

The two boys jumped up from the couch and raced up the stairs, getting ready to beat the other at any game they could.

Steve and Josie saw this from the kitchen and smiled to each other. They knew that Warren, up until recently, had been very much a loner, and had a lot to deal with in his life, mostly due to his father. But they were glad that he had this friendship with their son, as it meant that he could start to mend the bridges in his mind, and learn to trust people again. Josie just hoped Will knew to be patient and take care when it came to Warren. He would most likely be easily pushed away if he even said one thing wrong.

Stacey Kearns walked the halls of Sky High during break with her ever-present air of confidence. She was one of the most popular girls in school, and practically every boy wanted her, and in her opinion, all the girls wanted to be her. She had perfect, long blonde hair and smoky brown eyes, wore short skirts and tight tops, and she had her eye on the object of alot of girls' affections. Warren Peace.

He was viewed as the resident Bad Boy - the rebel, which all girls wanted to tame and call their own. Well, she was going to make that happen. She was determined. She wanted it. And whatever Stacey wanted, Stacey got. She continued to prowl the school until she found her target. There was Warren, sitting on one of the walls outside with Will Stronghold and his sidekick friends. _Poor guy, _she thought. _He has to tolerate those pathetic people because he has no one else. Well don't worry baby, Stacey's gonna make it all better._

She walked over, all smiles and swaying hips. She wore the most provocative clothes she could for school, specifically for her mission. Warren was smiling at Magenta yet again making fun of Zach's power as he spotted a blonde girl - who he didn't know - approaching, smiling and staring at him. Needless to say he thought it looked a little odd - like a Barbie doll on a rampage.

"Hi Warren!" she said bubbly.

He arched an eyebrow and just looked at her for a moment. "Uh, hi. Do I know you?" he asked.

"Oh my god you're so funny!" she laughed. That laugh was proof enough already for Warren that she was an airhead. He wanted her to go away, and to go away quickly. "What do you want?"

If possible her smile widened even more. "Well," she began. "I just wanted you to know that, if you wanted, you could come and join me and my friends at our table over lunch."

Warren looked confused again, backed up by a healthy dose of annoyance. "I already sit at a table at lunch, thanks."

"Yeah, but, oh god how do I put this." It was all Warren could do to stop himself laughing at the look on her face. It looked as if brain activity gave her actual physical pain. But then her face went back to that wide smile and she began speaking again. "I mean, you don't need to sit with these losers anymore, 'cause you can just hang with us from now on, 'kay?"

Had he just heard right? Did she actually just say that _in front_ of them? He sighed. He seemed to be doing that alot lately. "Look, whoever you are, I don't know what you're trying to do, or what you're thinking, but what the fuck makes you think you can just walk over here and insult my friends?"

Stacey looked startled, as if not used to people talking to her like that. "Friends?"

"Yeah, friends. And I don't let anyone bad mouth them. So if you ever talk about them like that again, I'll burn all that blonde hair off your pretty little head." With that, Warren stood up and brushed passed her, immediately followed by Will, Layla, Zach, Ethan and Magenta, all with equally stunned looks on their faces. Warren had called them all friends. Warren had stood up for them. Warren had rejected the most popular girl in the entire school for them... what the fuck?

Warren walked quickly, anger building up inside him. What was that girl thinking? How fucking dare she? He was seething and didn't even notice Will trying to get his attention until he forced him to turn around.

"Warren, what was that about?" He asked.

"What are you talking about Stronghold?"

"That thing with Stacey. You just totally...totally annihilated her. She's not used to having people say no to her, let alone threatening to set her on fire." Warren could see the shadow of a smile creeping along Will's face. "Why did you do it?"

"You know exactly why," he snarled. He wasn't going to let Will make him say it.

"You did it for us didn't you?" Will was now grinning and almost laughing.

Warren just shook his head in exasperation and turned round and kept walking, but Will and the others followed after, persistent in their inquiries.

"Aw c'mon Warren, just admit it," said Ethan.

"Back off Popsicle," Warren replied.

"Awww this is so cute. Warren is getting shy!" Layla was practically squealing.

"You too hippy."

Warren was relieved when the bell rang, telling them to go their separate ways for the time being. They all just laughed as they waved goodbye, whilst Warren rolled his eyes. All except Will. After they left Will grabbed Warren's wrist and pulled him back to him.

"Warren," he said, looking at him with eyes full of sincerity, and something Warren couldn't place. "Was I right?"

Warren just shrugged and nodded his head a little, feeling a little uncomfortable, but he wasn't sure if it was because of being put on the spot like this. Will smiled at him and nodded and the two just looked at each other for a few moments. Will looked at Warren's dark and brooding eyes and shivers ran through him. A door snapped shut somewhere, pulling both of them back into reality. Will let go of Warren's wrist and let his arms flop back to his side.

"Well, uh, see you later," he said.

"See you Stronghold," Warren replied, watching Will as he walked away, knowing full well he was going to have a day filled with replaying that moment in his head, trying to figure out why Will acted the way he did, looking at him as if, well, as if he was searching for something. What was he searching for? And why had he let him get so close? Not just there, but in general?

Over the past few weeks, he and Will had been spending increasing amounts of time together, and Warren had let Will get closer to him, emotionally and physically, than he had anyone in his life. Never did he think that he would live to see the day where he would let Will Stronghold fly him to work because he'd lost his car keys. But it happened. Maybe he had to push him back a little? But, as soon as that thought entered his head, he realized he didn't want to. He was happy with having Will as close as he was, and even though he would never admit to anyone, barely even to himself, there was a part of him that wanted to let him even closer. What was happening to him? Was friendship so new and foreign to him? Or was this something more...


	3. Save The Citizen

Chapter 3: Save the Citizen

Much to Warren's relief, none of his friends continued to bother him about what happened with Stacey Kearns and he had the strongest suspicion it was because of Will. But he didn't ask. He and Will hadn't really spoken about their 'moment' if that was what you could call it, in the hallway the other day, and that was just fine with him. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to keep picturing it in his head. He didn't want the sudden chill and shiver that swept through him when he thought about it.

He was thankful therefore, that he had P.E next, which gave him something else to focus on. Warren loved Save The Citizen when he had a chance to take part. It gave him an outlet for all the anger that he was constantly building up - from his father and everything that he had managed to wreck, and his confusion over his new friends. He couldn't help but be a little paranoid about why they had decided to befriend him. Everyday he was expecting them to do something to him - to humiliate him or something - because he could not, for the life of him, figure out why they were acting like he was their best friend and had never tried to burn them alive in their first year. He shuddered at the thought.

It reminded him of his father, and all the things he had done to people with his power. He didn't want to be that man. But sometimes his rage just got too much for him to control and the simplest things could force him to lash out, sometimes at people who didn't even do anything to him. It made him half-expect to be his father in the future. But it was something he fought against as hard as he could. He just wasn't sure how much more he could take.

Coach Boomer's voice echoed through the gym, making everyone shut up, sit up and pay attention. He was standing in the middle of the floor, trusty clipboard in hand, as all the students turned their attention to him.

"Everyone," he said. "After playing their part in the events of last years, and paying for it, we have two students joining us again in Save The Citizen. I'm sure you all know who I'm talking about."

_Lash and Speed,_ thought Warren. Sure enough, as if on cue, Lash and Speed walked through the doors of the gym and took at seat on the nearest bench.

But Boomer continued. "I have been given specific orders by Principle Powers, to stress to you that these two are not villains - just over zealous teenage boys looking for some fun." Warren could have sworn he saw the Coach roll his eyes. "So, you will treat them no different from any other pupil. Got it?"

The hall murmured its agreement, but to Warren's surprise, Boomer left it at that and didn't make them shout 'Yes Coach Boomer!'. Even though he didn't like the guy's approach to things, Warren knew that Boomer had a good judge of character, and that he didn't trust Lash and Speed after their little stunt at Homecoming last year, so for once, Warren agreed with him, and decided he would be keeping an eye on them both this year. But before he could dwell on Speed and Lash any further, his name was called out to be a contestant in the starting game. He looked around to see whom his partner and opponents were going to be - only to find that he was paired with Lash and they were going up against Will Stronghold and Speed. _Oh great,_ he thought. _Well this is going to be fun. _

In ten minutes they had all changed into their protective gear and were standing, ready to go, in the middle of the floor. Lash and Speed looked at each other, as if expecting the other to have a way out of this. Warren and Will looked at each other, but in an apologetic way. Warren knew why Boomer was doing this. He wanted to, or rather was told to, show the school that these guys were capable of being more than bullies and villains - that they could be part of a successful team effort. Well, he would be damned if he was going to make it easy for them. The whistle sounded, and, as Will and Speed were the villains, they started their offence, Will going for Lash, and Speed for Warren.

Will threw various objects at Lash but he stretched out of their way almost effortlessly. He extended his arm towards Will and tripped him, something Will was all too used to, but before Lash could draw his hand back out of his reach, Will grabbed a hold of it and yanked Lash towards him. He gave him one hard punch to the stomach and seriously winded Lash, giving him the time to do a little repeat of history, and tie him around the lamppost.

He turned round to see what Warren and Speed were doing. Speed had dropped to the floor in a blind panic and was rolling around, trying frantically to extinguish the flames on his game gear, whilst Warren watched him with a satisfied smile on his face. Having seemingly had enough of watching Speed, Warren turned around with intentions of saving the citizen, when he saw that he still had an opponent - Will Stronghold. They both hesitated. There was only one minute on the clock. What were they going to do?

Some in the crowd were screaming at Will to start beating on Warren; others for Warren to set fire to Will. But in amongst the mass of students, Layla, Magenta, Ethan and Zach watched with worry etched on their faces. They knew those two boys. They knew they would fight just for some competition. But they were worried how much damage they would do to each other, as both had equally destructive powers, and both were invincible and knew it.

Sure enough, Will ran at Warren as he started to throw fireballs in his direction. Will was forced to drop to the floor as one narrowly missed his head. He looked up in surprise and saw Warren running for the citizen. He had only almost roasted Will in an attempt to distract him for long enough, knowing full well that Will would have avoided his fiery missile. As Warren leapt over the mulcher and grabbed the citizen, Will appeared from out of nowhere and flew full force into the side of Warren, crashing them both, and the dummy, through the walls of the 'Save The Citizen' enclosure. The final whistle sounded and the students started cheering.

But Layla and the others weren't. They saw the look of pure horror on the face of Will as he looked down at the as yet unmoving body of Warren. Terrified they ran over to see what happened, getting the attention of all the other pupils and the teachers in the vicinity. As they approached they saw Will shaking Warren and supporting his head, who had blood trickling in a thin line down his face, matching the blood on the corner of a step right behind them. He was so preoccupied with his friend's injuries, Will hadn't even realised his own. He had a severe burn snaking across the base of his back, causing the smell of burnt skin and boiled blood to fill the air just around them.

"Out of the way! Out of the way!" Coach Boomer forced his way through the crowd as Mr. Medulla and Mr. Boy kept the rest of the student's back from the scene. He felt the pulse on Warren's neck and it was nice and steady. Thankfully, this meant he wasn't in too serious a condition, but he could still be in danger. No matter how indestructible a hero was, a blow to the head could still kill them. Two assistants from the nurse's student ward came through the crowd with a stretcher for Warren. Will helped Boomer put him on it gently, and watched with teary eyes as he was taken away for medical attention.

He felt awful. He had seriously hurt his best friend. He was no better than those villains his dad kept telling him about. He tried to stand up, so he could follow after Warren but soon collapsed to his knees again, clutching his sides as the base of his back burned in agony. He almost passed out with the pain but managed to hold on. He felt his arms being draped around someone's neck either side of him, as they lead him towards the ward for some treatment of his own.

As Will disappeared, the room started to buzz with the student's talking, chattering with each other about what had just happened. A group of freshman girls were crying together, sobbing about how Warren Peace had tried to kill _the_ Will Stronghold and had only got what he deserved. Zach and Ethan had a very hard time of restraining Magenta from jumping on them and beating the crap out of them right there and then. They settled for letting her shout and scream at them. Layla however, was quiet and virtually motionless. She was lost in thought and worry.

She had no idea what had just happened, and she was worried about Will and Warren - but mainly Will. Had Warren burned him on purpose? Or had Will deliberately started a fight with him? Or was it all just one big accident? She didn't know what to think. She would just have to wait and see. Once Ethan and Zach had managed to drag Magenta away from the girls who were crying even harder now, the four of them made their way to the nurse's ward in the school - just opposite her office.

They walked into the sight of Will having his lower back bandaged up after being smothered by a soothing and healing cream, and to Warren starting to stir in his bed. As Nurse Spex inserted the final pin to hold Will's bandages in place, he leapt off the table he was sitting on and ran to the bedside of his friend, automatically grabbing his hand without thinking. Warren's eyes slowly fluttered open and his hand tightened around Will's. He let out a soft groan and lifted his other hand to his throbbing head. He gingerly touched the fresh stitch imbedded in his scalp and his brow knitted in confusion.

"Why do I have a wire in my head?" he murmured hoarsely.

Nurse Spex checked him over for other bruises and such as she spoke. "You gave Mr. Stronghold quite a fright Mr. Peace. The stitch is just to help you heal properly. Can you tell me what you remember?"

"Um..." Warren paused for a moment. " I was playing Save The Citizen and it was just me and Will left. We had to fight each other. So I threw some fire at him to make him hit the ground and jumped for the citizen. And uh, um... I can't...I don't really remember anything after that. Sorry. What happened?"

Will couldn't contain him self anymore. "Oh God!" he said. "Warren, oh God, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"What are you talking about Stronghold?"

"It was me. When you jumped for the citizen, I don't know, I just kinda flew at you. But I didn't know that I was going so fast! Or that I'd hit you so hard! I didn't see the step! Please, please forgive me Warren. I'm so sorry!"

Warren was quiet for several moments as he tried to process the barrage of information he had just received. He looked at Will and his eyes were filled with worry, sincerity, and regret. But Warren could also see fear in them. He smiled gently and just let out a small deep laugh. He ruffled Will's hair playfully as he did so.

"You worry too much kid," he said. "I'm invincible remember. Don't sweat it."

"Really?" asked Will. "Are you serious?"

Warren nodded as he raised himself into a sitting position and swung his legs over the bed.

"And just where do you think you're going?" said Nurse Spex.

"Um, lunch," he replied. "It is lunch now isn't it?" he added he Ethan, who nodded and patted his shoulder laughing a little.

"You're not going anywhere until I'm satisfied you're alright and capable of walking on your own two feet! Now lie back down!"

Warren just ignored her and stood up, stretching a little, exposing his tanned stomach ever so slightly. Will couldn't help himself but look. He marveled at how smooth the skin looked. But realizing what he was doing, he quickly blushed and looked away. Luckily no one noticed. He jumped a little as he felt cold leather press against his neck. He turned to see Warren standing beside him, his arm casually slung around his neck, as if he was a windowsill.

"C'mon Boy Wonder," he said. "Let's go get somethin' to eat and let the rest of the school know that we didn't just try to kill each other."

They all laughed and left a very flustered Nurse Spex spluttering her objections and indignations to an empty room. The corridors were fairly empty, except from one or two students trailing between classrooms, trying to finish homework or get in some extra time on their assignments. The noise increased as they approached the cafeteria, but as they entered the room and joined the lunch queue, the room fell silent, and hundreds of eyes bored into their backs.

Will was suddenly very, very aware that Warren's arm was still resting on his shoulder. They moved along, got their lunch and went to sit at their usual table, pretending that they didn't notice everyone staring and whispering at them. As they ignored the masses, the noise slowly picked back up again, and they all finally managed to have a conversation that wouldn't be overheard by everyone. It was Zach who spoke first.

"So guys," he said. "What the hell happened? Why did you two start fighting?"

"Yeah," agreed Magenta. "Why didn't you just wait until your time ran out?"

Will and Warren just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Warren is basically the only guy who I feel comfortable using most of my powers around I guess. You know, 'cause I can't really hurt him that bad. I mean look at him. He's already acting like nothing's happened. I just thought it would be interesting to see what happened."

"What about you Warren?" Ethan asked.

Warren smirked, and pulled his most serious face. "Because I've been waiting for an excuse to beat the crap out of Stronghold since that day in here last year. That was my chance. I thought I'd got him full on with that fireball and thought that a win over him in Save The Citizen would add to the humiliation."

Everyone was silent for a moment, but then burst into laughter simultaneously as Will pushed Warren playfully, who pushed back. This went on for about five minutes until Will hit the bottom of his back against the edge of the table and inhaled sharply because of the pain. Warren looked at him curiously.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked.

"Looks like you weren't the only one that was injured, Warren," snapped Layla, a bit more harshly than she had intended.

He shot her an odd look but then turned his attention back to Will. "What happened?"

"Well," Will began. "After I kind of, tackled you in mid air, your hands grabbed my lower back and burned me."

"Oh shit!" Warren's eyes went wide. "Seriously?" Will nodded. "Aw man. Sorry Stronghold. I didn't realize I had powered up I guess. You alright?"

Will just smiled. "Yeah I'm totally fine. I just gotta put this salve thing on the burns for a few weeks and I'll be as good as new."

Warren patted his back gently and resumed his lunch, joining in the conversation every now and then, but mostly he was trying to ignore the horrible feeling that was threatening to swallow him. Whenever he was surprised or annoyed, or a little excited, it made him power up ever so slightly, just enough so that he was hot to the touch, but when Will had caught him off guard, he had managed to give him a bad second degree burn.

His powers were becoming unpredictable, especially when Will was concerned. The other day when they were playing video games in Will's room, Warren and Will kept pressing random buttons on the other's control to make them lose, and when Warren put the control down, he saw a vague melted imprint of the hand he had been using to keep hold of it all over it. He couldn't understand it.

But he had to be careful. He had hurt Will, which horrified him. He had to keep his powers in check. But just then his phone vibrated in his pocket, distracting him from his thoughts. He opened it and saw that he had a message from his mom. She was texting him to let him know that she had to go away for the weekend on some urgent business in Europe, and that she'd get in contact with him again as soon as possible. He decided not to let her know about what had happened to him today. There was no need to make her worry, because he knew that she would abandon whatever it was she was doing and come home to look after him. Instead he wished her luck and sent his love and put his phone away.

The last few classes of the day were fairly uneventful, other than Mr. Medulla freezing a few of his students. But in the grand scheme of things for Warren, that was pretty damn normal. It seemed hours until he finally reached his house and was able to lie down and rest a bit. He switched on the TV as his gray and black cat, Kerr, jumped up and curled up beside him. He petted him absent mindedly as the news coverage on a potential outbreak of war in Europe came on. _So that's what mom's away for,_ he thought.

He kind of felt sorry for his mom in a way. She must be so frustrated with the people who she had to work with sometimes, and that they never seemed to learn the lessons she was continuously teaching them. He knew he would be if he were in her position. After a while, he switched the TV off and busied himself with stroking Kerr. He purred loudly and buried himself deeper into Warren's jacket and t-shirt. He closed his eyes and listened to the purring cat and slowly drifted off into an easy sleep.


	4. Josie: A Second Mother

Warren was vaugely aware of movement and voices around him. He was starting to stir from his sleep, reluctantly, as he felt slap after slap attacking his face. He started awake and sat up sharply to see Josie Stronghold looking at him with a relieved expression on her face. He just looked bewildered.

"Oh Warren thank God," she said. "Sorry about the rude awakening but I promised Erin I would look after you. Will told me what happened and you shouldn't be left on your own! You could have concussion!"

"Mom he's fine" said Will walking up beside Josie. "He's invincible, remember."

"I don't care. He's coming home with us! Warren, grab some clothes."

"Mrs Stronghold," started Warren. "Honestly I'm fine. I appreciate your concern but I'm okay."

Josie simply shook her head and grabbed Warren's arm, dragging him to his feet and upstairs. Will stared in wonder and embarassment as his mother manhandled his best friend, and thought to himself whether or not he would be able to look Warren in the face ever again after this. Probably not. After a few minutes, Warren and Josie came back downstairs, Josie fussing over a perfectly healthy but tired Warren. He looked at the horrified look on Will's face and shot him a quick smile. The three of them headed out the door and got into the car, and started heading for the Stronghold's house. As they approached the perfect lawn, they saw Mr. Stronghold standing at the door waiting for them, smiles and all. He shook Warren's hand warmly, and with an arm slung over his neck, walked him into the kitchen for something to eat.

"Well I gotta say Warren," he began. "You sure gave Josie a scare. You should have seen her when Will told her what happened. She practically had a fit."

Warren laughed and smiled as Will took the seat next to him.

"Yeah, but like I said, he's fine," said Will.

Warren nodded. "It's true. I am."

"I know, I know," Steve agreed. "But do you really think any of us will get through to Josie? Hmm?"

Will started laughing with his dad and shaking his head. Warren, wisely, said and did nothing as Josie walked into the room.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

A look of horror covered both Will's and Mr. Stronghold's face.

"Nothing!"

Josie folded her arms and glared at Steve. "Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you and Warren head up to your room?"

The two boys practically fled out of the room as Mrs. Stronghold prepared for one of her infamous rants. The burst into Will's room laughing hysterically and collapsed onto the bed. The sat comfortably around each other for a few minutes, but it was Will who broke the silence first.

"Wanna go out on the roof?"

"Sure," Warren replied, hoisting himself off the bed and hauling his long frame through the window.

Will sat with legs stretched out in front of him, propped up on his elbows, staring straight ahead. Warren just stood for a moment, studying him. His skin was a perfect golden colour in the sunrise, and his eyes looked like amber. He sighed, and shook the thought from his head. He lay down next to will, his head reasting on clasped hands and his feet crossed in front of him.

It was Will's turn to inspect him. His eyes travelled over the strong and tanned muscular arms. Far more defined than his own. He looked at the way the skin of his black t-shirt was stretched over his bicep; the way his hair covered his left eye a little bit and the rest fell down behind him. That hair looked soft, and smooth. He wondered what it felt like. Without thinking he reached out and took a handful of it, running his fingers all over it. He cast a glance at Warren's face to find him looking at him with a confused expression. Embarrassed, Will let the hair go and apologised, blushing to the floor. Warren laughed.

"It's alright," he said lazily. "Kinda felt nice."

"I just wanted to know what it felt like."

"And?"

Will looked at him. "And?"

"Yeah, 'and?'. What does it feel like?"

"Erm...nice, I guess. Like...soft."

"Cool."

Warren grinned at Will's uneasiness, and seeing this, Will turned to face him, legs crossed.

"You should smile like that more often. You look so damn different."

Warren frowned. "How?"

"Just like, you seem happy when you smile. You know when some people smile you can tell it's so fake or whatever? Well yours is, well, genuine I guess. Makes you look younger too."

Warren couldn't help but laugh. "I'm not a chick, dude. I don't care how old I look."

Smiling, Will nodded. "I know. But you look so... sad, alot of the time. No, wait, not sad...like, defeated, like you can't be bothered with much anymore."

Warren brought his hands over to cover his face and sat up, hands now dangling over his knees. He'd been having a good day. He didn't want to talk about anything in his head; not his past, not anything.

"I'm fine," he said quietly. Will seemed to have gotten the hint because he didn't ask anythin else about it. The two of them just lay there watching night fall, comfortable in each other's company. As Will's breathing slowed and deepened, Warren knew he had fallen asleep, so he picked him up easily and carried him thorugh the window, putting him down on his bed. He sat on the floor and looked at the sleeping boy, thinking a million thoughts.

Today had been great with Will, just sitting and talking. He'd loved it. It had been so long since he'd anything like that with a real friend. In fact, the last time he could remember was playing in the park with his father for hours and hours and when they were too tired to do it anymore, they would lay in the grass and make shapes out of clouds and stars.

His father.

It would be a lie if he said that he didn't feel betrayed. He and his father had gotten on so well, they'd had alot of fun. But then it all stopped. He remembered it too well.

He'd woken up one morning, ready to show his dad the model aeroplane his mom had given him last nght. He wanted to build it together. He went into his parents room but they weren't in bed. So he went downstairs to the breakfast table but they weren't there either. Then he spotted his mom out in the back garden, looking off into the distance. He ran out to her and gave her a big cuddle and kiss. As he pulled back he noticed tears on her face.

"Mommy, what's wrong? Where's daddy?" He asked.

His mom lifted him to her knee and told him that his daddy had been taken away, and they wouldn't be seeing him again for a very long time. He didn't believe her. He wriggled and struggled from her grasp and ran around the whole house and the garden screaming for his daddy. He never found him. When his mom walked in to the living room, she saw him curled up with his father's favourite jacket, sucking his thumb and his face soaking wet with tears.

Warren blinked and the memory was gone. He ruffled the sleeping boy's hair, and rested his own head next to his for a moment. His eyes drifted to his lips, noticing how soft but supple they looked. For the briefest of moments he wondered what they would feel like. He shook his head violently. What the hell? He wasn't gay. Or bisexual. What was going on?

"Will Stronghold," he murmured gently. "What the hell have you done to me?"


	5. Warren vs The Mall

_Soft, firm hands cradled his hips as lips carressed his own. They were wrapped together in a pleasurable heat so intense. Teeth scraped his neck gently and fingertips traced over his bare chest with a burning fire. A web of sighs folded continuously over them. Passionate kisses flooded over his neck, down his chest, on his hips..._

Will awoke with a start. He was still breathing heavily form the dream. It felt so real, so...amazing. He'd never experienced anything like it before. He was still warm from the heat he imagined. Those hands... then it struck him.

Those hands weren't Layla's. He looked on the floor beside him to the sleeping figure of Warren. His hands looked horribly familiar.

_Shit!_

But even whilst thinking this, Will felt the dream again, felt the seeping pleasure, the fire. The he felt the 'problem'. Casting a horrified glance at Warren, Will rushed up from his bed, and ran into the bathroom, setting the shower on its coldest setting. When Warren awoke, it was to the sound of running water and numerous curses courtesy of Will. He arched a curved eyebrow and shook his head.

"You only get stranger and stranger Boy Wonder," he muttered to an empty room.

The shower stopped running as Josie Stronghold walked into the room and a still half-asleep Warren. She laughed lightly and ruffled his hair affectionately as she opened the curtains. The bright light smashed into Warren's eyes, causing him to grimace, groan and bury his head under his pillow.

"Oh now none of that!" Josie gently chided. "It's a beautiful day. You and Will might want to make something of it rather than lazing around all day."

"That is making something of it," replied Warren, mouth full of pillow.

"Well if you can't think of anything then I'll give Layla a call. I'm sure she'll come up with something." She waited for the words to sink in.

Warren shot up and ran into the bathroom, beginning to get ready. Josie couldn't supress a smile as she heard Warren;

"Get ready Stronghold, we're going out."

The sun beat down on the boy's backs – a typical Summers day in Maxville. Due to his power, the heat never bothered Warren, but for Will, it was almost too much. His Red and White shirt now lay draped over one shoulder, leaving him wearing his trademark shorts and a white tank top.

"How the hell can you wear that thing?" He asked, pointing to Warren's leather jacket.

He was only answered by a growl. "Listen to me pipsqueak. If you're gonna be dragging me to the goddamn mall, on a freakin' _Saturday, _then I can wear what the hell I want. Got it?"

Warren wasn't sure but he thought he heard the super-strong teen whimper and damn it made him feel good. They may be very good friends, but he still enjoyed the effect his anger and moods would have on the boy, and the rest of their little group. The 'Wildcard' persona wasn't one of the worst things.

They walked through the entrance doors and headed for the water display in the centre of the ground floor to meet Zach and Magenta. Zach wasn't exactly hard to miss. His flourescent clothing (and hair) called out to them while they were still a good distance away. It was only Warren's height and out-of-place surliness that gave them away.

"Hey guys, 'sup?" Zach said. "Warren man, didn't think we'd ever get you into a mall."

"Shut up." Warren had already spotted some of the people from their school, pointing with their eyes practically bulging out of their skulls. He was in no mood to humour these guys.

Apparantly Magenta had noticed this;

"God Warren." She laughed. "I didn't think you hated malls this much."

"It's not the goddamn mall okay," he snapped.

He sighed. A leather clad hand covered his face for a second in an effort to calm down. He wasn't sure exactly why he was so tense. Okay yes, he hated it when people treated him as a circus-show or something, but in all honesty he was kind of used to it by now. But he also had the biggest tempations to tell will to put his shirt on. Why he didn't know, but it made him think of last night again, confusing him and stressing him out further. He jumped as Will's hands clamped his shoulder.

"Hey, just ignore them okay." His eyes were large, sincere. "We're here, and we're gonna have fun."

Warren smiled as Will smiled, and they walked off after Zach and Magenta, heading in the general direction of clothes, Will's hand still lingering on Warren's shoulder.

As it turned out, the day was pretty fun. Zach dragged them into his favourite store, with Warren following wearing his sunglasses. Even the shop-assistants laughed. He tried on pair after pair of hawaiian shorts and matching shirts, buying more than his closet could hold.

Magenta wanted some more jewellery, so led them into a small, but cosy little shop filled with numerous interesting bits and pieces. Warren had to take Will out after ten minutes because he refused to listen to him when he told him not to touch anything breakable. The kid just didn't realise his own strength sometimes.

Shoes were on the agenda for Will. He had so many pairs that they had earned their own wardrobe. Will was a firm believer in that shoes should match the outfit.

As the four of them left a very happy shop assisstant, they decided that some food was in order. And Zach decided that the particular french fry he was holding looked better up Will's nose.

"Oh, Zach!" sadi Magenta. "That's disgusting!"

Warren nodded in agreement but kept laughing.

"Hey, Warren?"

"Yeah , Zach?"

"Where are we going for you?"

Will looked up. "Yeah. What do you wanna get?"

A smile slowly crept over his face. He knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted it for months.

"Come with me, and you'll find out." He said.

He led them between all the tables and up to the top floor of the mall. The less well-known stores were usually up here. Passing window after window, Warren finally walked through a neon inscribed door, next to a window saying 'Dave's Tattoos and Piercings'. Zach, Will and Magenta exchanged glances. Somehow they didn't believe Warren was in here for something as little as an ear-piercing. They closed the door behind them and turned to see Warren talking to the guy behind the desk like an old friend.

"Guys, this is Dave. He's the best attoo artist in town. Dave, these are the guys I was telling you about. The girl is Magenta. The kid that's probably blinding you is Zach, and the other one is Will."

"Will," smiled Dave. "I've heard a lot about you kid." He extened his heavily tattooed arm and shook his hand.

"Hey," said Will, nervousness edging his voice ever so slightly.

"So Peace!" Dave tunred back to Warren. "You finally here for that design you drew up for me a few weeks back?"

"That's right. You ready?"

Dave laughed and ushered them all into a spacious room. He pushed Warren roughly, but playfully, onto the leather seat. He pulled out a little piece of scrap paper and pinned it on the little board right beside him. The design on it was complicated, intricate, but beautiful. Thorny vines wound their way up in a vertical line, creating a space in the middle; just enough room for a name written in cursive letters atop a small, unopened rose. The name was Erin.

"Erin?" Will's voice caught in his throat and came out more strangled than he wanted. Zach laughed, along with Magenta. Warren only smiled gently. But Dave never said or did anything. His face remained empty, as if studying Will.

"Yeah. It's my mom." Warren explained.

It was as if someone had released a great pressure form something swelling within him. Will was so relieved. His chest visibally deflated, and a slight embarrassed blush coloured his cheeks subtley. No one noticed. No one that is, except from Dave.

Warren whipped of this jacket and t-shirt and clasped his arms behind his head. Apparantly the tatto was going on the soft skin of his side. The odd whirring noise of the needle started up as Dave finished the drawing on Warren's skin. Zach inhaled sharply as it connected with his skin. Warren didn't react at all. Occasionally his lips would become closer together, maybe his teeth would show; but other than that he made no protest.

If Will had noticed these slight changes in him, he would have done something - like scream 'Don't hurt him'. But he didn't. As usual when Warren was shirtless, Will found himself staring at the odler boy's muscular form. He was transfixed and mesmerised. The heat of the shop caused it to be covered in a thin, glistening sheen of sweat. The harsh lighting showed off how toned he was.

_Like my dream last night._

Will inhaled slowly. He had to calm down, or it wasn't going to be good. As the whirring stopped and Warren sat up smiling and bandaged, Will's eyes travelled to his friend's face. It was as if he was seeing it for the very first time. It was slightly darker than your average caucasian – like the colour od caramel. He looked perfectly tanned. His cheekbones were high and expertly sculpted, and his eyes were large, honest and open. If you knew what you were looking for, you could tell how Warren was feeling when you looked at his eyes. His hair fell softly about his face, teasing the flawless skin. He watched Warren's slight pout of impatience and he shook his hair away. That was it. That was all it took for him to realise. All the mixed up thoughts in his head, all the confusion – everything. It was all explained now. Will knew; he knew when Warren draped his arm around his neck as he so often did before, and they walked out of the shop laughing. Will Stronghold had a crush on Warren Peace. And boy did he have it bad.


	6. Note

Heya folks,

I've just got a little note for you all. It's been brought to my attention that there's a hell of alot of little errors in the chapters, like punctuation and grammar etc.

So thanks to the lovely Jeune Chat, I've replaced all the chapters and they are now (I'm sure) error free.

Just wanna say a huge thanks to Jeune Chat, because I know how annoyin it can be when you're tryin to enjoy a story and can't because of all the errors. So I really appreciate you doin this for me. You're a darlin !

Well, thanks for your time, and all your reviews. They've been really encouraging and helpful, especially Reggie Lottering's. That meant alot and I hope I can continue to keep this story to your liking.

Much love and stuff as always,

StarsAreMassive


	7. Unmasked

CHAPTER SIX

Zach wasn't sure what he had expected Warren's house to be like – but it wasn't this. Whether it was because of his surly attitude – even towards his friends – or because of his own personal interests, he hadn't expected the home of someone like Warren to be so...tranquil.

As they trooped through the front door, they were greeted by the bittersweet smell of burning incense. The afternoon sun poured through the large, shining windows giving the place a feeling of warmth. Warren took of his jacket and threw it over the back of his black leather couch, signaling for the others to do the same.

"No chance," said Magenta. "This place is too damn nice." She promptly grabbed all their jackets and hung them up out in the hall way.

"Gotta say dude, I'm impressed." Zach looked around the living room, admiring the decor. The walls were mostly white with some intricate silver patterns breaking up the solid colour here and there. The darkest and most somber thing in the entire room was the black carpet, but when asked, Warren only said it was because of Kerr.

"Kerr?" asked Will.

As if on cue, a huge black cat jumped onto Warren's lap and glared at the new visitors. Zach gave a small 'aw' and sat next to Warren, petting the cat. Magenta on the other hand back away quickly and sat herself in the chair farthest from the three of them.

"Scared of cats, guinea pig?" He asked.

Magenta narrowed her eyes. "Shut up."

About to make a comment of his own, Will opened his mouth but quickly shut it again as the smell of fresh baking wafted into the living room, accompanied by a softly accented voice.

"Warren!"

"Your mom's British?" asked Will.

Warren laughed. "Yeah. Yeah she is. Coming, mom!"

He rose quickly from the couch, pushing Kerr onto Zach's knee and heading for the kitchen. Eager to meet Warren's mom, who they'd only heard a little about, Zach, Magenta and Will all followed suit.

A small, but very pretty woman with dark hair stood with her back facing them as they entered the room; piling things out of the grocery bags she had brought in with her only a short while ago. As they got closer and stood next to Warren she finally noticed them.

"Oh my," she said, surprised. "Hello. I'm Erin, Warren's mother."

"Magenta," she introduced herself, smiling warmly.

"I'm Zach." He extended his hand and shook hers.

"And you," said Erin, turning towards Will. "You must be William."

Will nodded, laughing nervously. "Yeah. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Peace."

"Ms. Dear," she corrected him. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Good things I hope."

"That depends on how you look at it." Erin laughed cheerfully and went back to unpacking the bags whilst talking to Warren.

"So what is it you want to show me, hmm?" She said.

Warren smirked. "I'll wait until you're not holding anything, thanks."

Putting the can of cat food she was holding down on the counter, Erin narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"What have you done?"

Grimacing to his friends, Warren hopped of the stool he was sitting on, walked closer to his mother and pulled his t-shirt up gently, revealing the thin rectangular bandage that ran up his side. Erin gasped, her hand shooting up to her mouth.

"Warren Peace, what have you done!" She looked horrified.

"Will did it," he replied.

Will stared open mouthed at Warren. Zach and Magenta burst out laughing.

"What?!" started Will. "I-I didn't! He-you're lying!"

Warren unable to keep a straight face, cracked up and joined Magenta and Zach in laughing at Will. The look on his face _was_ priceless. Catching on, Erin playfully slapped her son's arm, scolding him for doing that to Will, but couldn't help but giggle a little herself.

"What is it then?" She asked.

Warren carefully peeled away the bandages to reveal the tattoo he had gotten only hours before, and for the second time, Erin gasped. She stared at it for a few moments, saying nothing. But when she turned her eyes to her son's face, they were shiny and wet. Without saying a word she hugged her son and kissed him affectionately. Warren simply held her for a minute, not caring if anyone could see. He loved his mother too much to care what people thought of their relationship. He picked her up suddenly and span her round in little circles, only putting her sound when threatened to make him cook dinner. Laughing she sent him and his friends into the living room with the promise of hot chocolate and her home-made brownies.

Back in the living room, and a safe hearing-distance away from Erin Peace and Magenta, who had stayed in the kitchen to help her, Zach let out a low whistle.

"Dude," he said. "Don't ever tell Magenta I said this, but you're mom is a MILF."

Warren looked confused. Will was making desperate signs for Zach to shut up from behind Warren. But of course, Zach had no idea what he was doing and just looked at him queerly. He turned his attention back to Warren.

"Haven't you ever seen 'American pie'?" he asked.

"No," came the reply.

"MILF. It's short for 'Mom-I'd-Like-to-F - '"

"What?!" Warren stared at him disbelieving. "Dude shut up about my mom!"

Zach, who was more often than not intimidated by Warren, raised his hands in surrender and fell silent. Warren however, continued to glare at Zach so intensely that he didn't notice Magenta and his mother enter the room.

"God Zach what did you do?" Magenta spoke from the doorway.

Warren's eyes shot away from Zach. He smiled maliciously, casting a meaningful look Zach's way, who shook his head, pleading with the older boy. But then he saw his mom, watching with interest and decided to let it drop – for now.

The four of them sat together on the couch, eating the delicious brownies and hot chocolate, watching the movie that Will had picked out – 'The Birdcage' when Erin walked back into the room, leaning close to Warren's so as to speak into his ear.

"Are you going on tomorrow?" She asked, louder than she wanted due to the movie.

Warren went still and tensed. He'd thought about it all week, ever since he'd received the letter. After a minute of debating with himself, he nodded curtly, and his mother left the room swiftly. Warren presumed it was to phone them, and let them know. He looked back at the television screen, but wasn't really seeing anything on it. He was too busy thinking, wondering if he had really done the right thing. Did he really want to go? Yes. No. He didn't know. But the decision was made, and he was going to stick with it. As he tried again to enjoy the movie, he failed to notice the curious look Will threw at him. He had heard Erin. Where was Warren going?

As seven o'clock rolled around, Warren announced that he had to get ready for work, so Zach, Magenta and Will got ready to leave.

"Hey guys," said Will. "Tomorrow, my place. What do you say?"

Zach and Magenta seemed all for it, but Warren, as Will had expected, looked apprehensive.

"Sorry, Stronghold," he said. "But I can't make it."

"Why?" Asked Will.

A dark look passed over Warren's eyes as he studied Will, and a shiver and chill ran through the younger boy that had nothing to do with his newly-discovered feelings for his friend.

"It doesn't matter," Warren said shortly. He walked to the door and opened it. "See you at school."

The three of them walked out, Zach and Magenta confused as to what happened, and Will guilty for prying. He had never mastered the art of leaving Warren's business alone, and it was going to come back and bit him on the ass. He felt terrible. He wouldn't be able to sleep thinking Warren was unhappy with him, so he decided to wait until Warren left for work. He would apologise, and knowing that everything was fine, he'd go home happy and relieved.

It seemed to take forever for Warren to open the front door and walk out the driveway. Noticing him, Will rushed forward and grabbed Warren's arm, making him turn around. Warren's frown deepened when he saw him.

"What do you want?" he said.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I did but I'm sorry anyway." He gave that nervous laugh again and stood, waiting for an answer, waiting for something, anything.

"Whatever Stronghold." With that, Warren went to walk away, but found his path blocked by the all-too-familiar blue and red clad figure.

He groaned, obviously annoyed. "What!"

"Tell me what I did Warren." Will wasn't leaving without forgiveness. "I'll make it right. I swear."

"You can't keep your nose outta my business, that's what!"

"Well I don't see why you can't just tell me. I mean we're friends. Friends talk to each other. It's not like I'd freak if you were going to meet some other people Warren. I mean, it's not like you're going to do anything like your dad would have done."

Before he knew it, Will found himself slammed into the side of a tree, his back painfully pinned to the rough and uneven bark. Warren's face was dangerously close to his own and he saw nothing there but pure rage and hatred. Will knew he had crossed the line, and merely hung in Warren's grip, paralyzed with fear.

"You listen good, Stronghold," whispered Warren. "You have no right to talk about my father. You don't know the man he was. All you know is what your precious _daddy_ tells you. You think that just because we're friends that you've got the right to know everything now? Well guess what?" he tightened his grip and slammed Will against the tree again. "You don't know shit about me. You never have. You never will. And if you ever talk that way about my father again, then I _will_ hurt you, friend or not."

Suddenly Warren let go and Will dropped to the floor, staring up at the livid figure of Warren, afraid and heartbroken. He scrambled to his feet and hurried away from him, back home.

Josie and Steve jumped as the front door crashed closed and Will's thunderous footfalls pounded into his room. Will slammed the door behind him and collapsed onto his bed, not even noticing the tears that began to fall. He had saw for the first time tonight the infamous rages that Warren had been prone to before Will had ever came to Sky High. Tonight, he saw the side that made people think Warren was truly Baron Battle's son. But Will knew different. He knew Warren was smart, and funny, fiercely loyal and one of the greatest friends anyone could ask for. It was Will who had pushed the boundaries Warren had set up. It was Will who had poked the proverbial sleeping dragon. He knew know, that no matter how good their relationship ever became, there were parts of himself Warren was not willing to share or display to anyone. He hid behind a mask of contentment, as he had done since his father left. But tonight he'd let the act drop, needing to express himself in anyway, anyway at all. And it had made Will feel, for the first time in his life, absolutely helpless. He never wanted to make Warren that angry again.

But even though his fear plagued him, that wasn't what bothered Will the most. He was sure, as he lay in bed and tried to sleep, that Warren wouldn't be quick to forgive him this time. In fact, he didn't know if he would forgive him, period. Tears stung his eyes and Will fell into an uneasy sleep, hating himself for being unable to let sleeping dogs lie.


	8. Answers and Aeroplanes

CHAPTER SEVEN

Warren stepped out of the car, his black mood still hovering over him from the previous night. He cursed Will in his head, hearing the words he had said loud and clear. They had struck a nerve last night. After the past few months, he had let Will closer to him than anyone he had ever met. He didn't know what stopped him from pushing Will away; what stopped him from snubbing the little group entirely, but he hadn't done it. Instead he had found himself allowing Will to do and say things he would normally beat people for – not just hit them, but beat them.

But he had paid the price for that now. Will had used Warren's only weakness against him – his father. But to add insult to injury, Warren found himself…bothered, that Will of all people would do something like that. It left him thinking, could he really trust anyone? Or was it just Will?

Warren groaned through gritted teeth and shook his head violently. No. Today wasn't to be spent thinking about Will or anyone else. Today was the day for answers. They had spent so long skirting the issue, because they were never allowed long to talk. But today was different. They would have until Warren decided to leave. He had waited for this for so long, and now it seemed that today, Warren would finally have the closure he had been deprived of for so long.

_It looks so cold, every time._

He passed the rigid men in their rigid uniforms, the steel, the bolts, the locks and the reinforced glass, all the while being followed by the echo of his own boots slapping off the concrete floor. But then, he was there again, in the same tiny room. On the same uncomfortable seat, with the same image of his father sitting across from him.

"Warren," said Battle, as his son sat across the glass from him.

"Baron."

"I have to admit, I was surprised when they told me you were coming."

Warren merely shrugged, not sure of what to say.

"So," Battle resumed. "What is it you want to know?"

He scoffed, disbelieving of his father's casual attitude to the situation. But again, he didn't say anything.

"Warren, we're not going to get anywhere if you don't say anything."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You visit me once a year, if that, and that's what you ask me?"

"Do you have any idea what you did? What you're still doing?! God damn it Battle! Why?!"

Baron Battle studied his son. It was surprising how much of himself he saw in him. He had inherited his tanned complexion, the various shades of brown in his hair, but more than anything, his son had inherited his dark, liquid eyes, capable of showing every emotion conceivable; and right now, all Baron saw was a need for answers.

"You and your mother were everything to me. You gotta know that first." He had wanted to tell him what really happened for so long.

Warren stayed silent and listened, but not looking at him.

"Whenever a villain went against me after you were born, they would always try to use you both as a weapon against me. I couldn't let them do that I couldn't. So I went after them first. I did my duty as a father and a husband, Warren. I protected my family. I got rid of the threat. But eventually, after a while, it got to the point where I crossed the line. I became the villain. I destroyed anyone who posed a threat to you and Erin, and then anyone who could cause problems for you, with all those stupid laws they were trying to have passed. I didn't want my son to be tagged and excluded in school. I didn't want him pushed out of society like I was."

"Glad to see that plan worked out," Warren sneered. As far as he was concerned, Baron Battle had done everything he tried to prevent from happening.

Battle hesitated for a moment, sensing the bitterness, but chose to ignore it and continued with his story.

"But, when you were four, I came home one day, and found a note from another villain. And I couldn't stop thinking that they had been in my house, where my family thought they were safe. It went on like that for months – the mind games. They threatened to do things that even made me sick back then. So you can imagine that when I found out who was behind it, I had to do _something_. I had to. Warren, I went after them all. I killed them all, and I have never denied it. But during it, something in me just snapped, and I know innocent people were killed, but I just can't remember it. And then…"

"Steve Stronghold came along and took you out," Warren finished for him.

"No," came the reply. "Jetstream came and took me out." He saw Warren's confused face. "I won't explain because it's not important. But if you ever want to know, ask him. I know you're friends with his son. Erin told me in a letter."

"So what? You expect me just to forget about everything you've ruined in my life, in mom's life, just because you were trying to 'protect' us?"

"No. If I'm being honest, I don't expect you to ever forgive me. But I just…I needed you to know. No matter how much you may hate the fact, you are my son. You had the right to know why your father is one of the worst villains in history. All those things that I did – The only thing I would change is the innocent people that died. Everything else, I would do it again. Because nothing means more to me than family, and I would never let anyone hurt my family if I could stop it."

After thirteen years, the answers had been laid before him, and there he sat, not knowing what to make of any of it. The worst thing was, he understood why his father had done most of his crimes. And he couldn't truthfully say that, if he had been in that position, he wouldn't have done the same.

Enough was enough, at least for one day. He stood up, ready to leave. As he turned his back a man walked through with a box, covered with a cloth, and left it on the table before heading immediately back out of the room. He cast a glance over to his father, who motioned towards the object. Warren walked over slowly, extended his hand, and pulled back the soft white material.

He found himself staring at a small model aeroplane – the kind that you assembled yourself – the one that he was given on his fourth birthday.

Baron Battle called through the holes in the window. "Thanks for sending me that Warren. You need something to pass the time in here you know. I know it was a few years ago now, but I thought you might like it back."

For a moment, he went to take it, but corrected himself. Those times had been dead for a very long time.


	9. Note 2

Hey guys.

I thought I'd put a wee notice up here. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while.. but this year in high school has been murder. But thankfully, tomorrow is my last day, so now I have time to update this fanfic FINALLY!

I'm workin on an update the now and should have it posted sometime next week.

Thanks for you're patience with me lol n I hope you continue to enjoy my fic.

Much love n stuff

StarsAreMassive 


	10. Layla and the Idiot

Hello folks. Guess who's back dududu Back Again. I know this chapter's quite short but it's just to help me get the ball rolling again. Got quite a few good ideas up my sleeve - Stacey, Dave and Erin are all in there and Will and Warren have a beast of a showdown. Does Layla see moe than she's supposed to? :O! lol. I'm lookin forward to gettin back into this. Hope ye's all like it. Read and review and you shall have my love :)

StarsAreMassive

xxx

Layla couldn't help but appreciate that Super High Schools have bank holidays too. It was a few days after Will had turned up at her door and told her everything about that night with Warren and she still thought he was an idiot. A few stray petals rode the breeze and landed on her stomach as she reclined in her deckchair, basking in the sun. She was waiting for said idiot to arrive. Sure enough, as she turned to grab her glass of water, there he was, standing on the opposite side of the hedge.

"As tempting as it is, I'm not going to hit you," She said.

Will managed a weak smile and trudged over to her garden. He took a seat at the foot of Layla's deckchair as she sat up. It was time for some damage control.

"What am I gonna do, Layla? I mean, I've already left him message after message. He's just not listening to me."

"And can you blame him? It's his father, Will." Layla's exasperation with her boyfriend was obvious. "And you are supposed to be his friend. Everyone knows that man is left unsaid. Why, why did you think it was the right thing to say?"

"We've been through this. I just wanted him to let go for once."

"Oh yeah, because Warren Peace is going to let go for a friend he's had for a few months, when he doesn't even do that for his mom."

Will hung his head in defeat. He knew he had crossed the line, and he knew he deserved Warren's cold shoulder. But it didn't make it any easier. But that wasn't the only thing getting to him lately. As Layla's delicate hands covered his own and her perfectly manicured nails traced over the skin, his heart sunk. She had no idea he was falling for some other person – some other man – Warren. When she looked at him with such love and support he felt the villain. How could he do this to her? How could he tell his best friend turned girlfriend that he didn't love her anymore?

"Will?" Layla's soft voice broke the reverie. "How are you going to fix this? Warren hates you for this."

_Warren hates you…_The words stung and Will flinched. Maybe he wouldn't have to tell her after all. If Warren really did hate him, where would be the point?

"I don't know." His voice was fragile.

Layla drew Will back against her and folded her arms around him in a protective cuddle. She felt so horrible seeing him like this; and she knew Warren's infamous stubbornness would ensure that Will would never be able to get through to the pyro. No, it seemed Layla would have to do this one herself. Anything to see the man she loved happy. She kissed the top of his head fondly. She needed to act and act soon.


	11. Women Scorned

Next chapter folks. Stacey and Dave are back and we'll find out if Layla's idea goes according to plan. Hope you guys enjoy it. read and Review as always.

Much love n stuff

StarsAreMassive

* * *

Dave stretched his aching arms and rubbed his eyes. It had been a long day full of moaning kids. He was sick of people getting a tattoo but not willing to endure the pain. If one more person jerked away from him he would not be held responsible for what he would do to them. He shuffled though the various documents and tattoo designs on his desk until he found one of his favourites – the tattoo Warren Peace had came to him for a while back, admiring the intricacy and thought put into it. He laughed and placed the paper in its rightful place in one of his numerous drawers as the bell rang, indicating someone was coming into his shop.

"Can I help you?" Dave asked, head still down.

"Well, yeah. Why else would I be here?"

He raised his head slowly and looked at the person before him. A high-school teenager; perfect blonder hair, long and slender legs with an hourglass figure. Not to bad on the eyes.

"Tattoo or piercing?"

"Do I look like I want either of those?"

"Why else would you be here?"

"Everyone knows that Warren Peace comes here for his tattoos. You did the flame one on his wrist, am I right?"

Dave looked skeptical. He reclined in his chair and kept his face empty. "That depends who's asking."

"Stacey Kearns. Now does he come here or not?"

"Sometimes."

"Well does he have an appointment anytime soon?"

A grin broke along Dave's face. He understood now. This girl was after Warren, and seeing as he had known him since infancy, he didn't think that Stacey would be his type. "Nah, sorry. You just missed him."

Stacey grunted in frustration. She looked at Dave, seething with folded arms. Her perfect, pearl-white teeth were gritted as she spoke.

"What did he get done?"

Dave's smirk was still evident. "Umm, an original design."

"Of what?"

"Stuff."

"What stuff?!"

"Thorns, vines, names – stuff."

"A name! What name?"

"A girl's name"

"Stop it! Just tell me the goddamn name!"

All humour left Dave's face, as he stood up, towering over the girl. His heavily tattooed arms unfolded and his hands rested on the table. Dave leaned across, bringing his face inches away from hers.

"None of you goddamn business. Now take your take your little bitchfit out of my parlour."

Stacey glared at the man. How dare he treat her like that. She was never refused anything. Her father saw to that. Enraged, she raised he hand and swung it as hard as she could for the man's face. Dave saw it coming. He grabbed her wrist and gripped it painfully, jerking Stacey closer towards him. He threw her back, making her stagger towards the door.

"Get the fuck out," he said, casting a sneer in her direction

Holding her wrist, Stacey fled the shop and the mall, scrambling into her car. She sat upon the shiny, leather seats, breathless. Warren Peace had rejected her, and now she finds out he has some other girl's name tattooed on him? She hit the steering wheel in frustration. If this got out at school – she would be a laughing stock amongst her friends. And no one makes a fool out of her. Stacey couldn't let Warren come to her anymore. She would have to go get him herself.

* * *

Warren slung the dirty rag of a towel over his shoulder. He had been working all day because school was on a bank holiday and Ms. Ling was short staffed. He washed his hands of food and picked up a tray. The restaurant was clearing out and he had to go and bus the tables.

Warren walked through the swing doors and immediately regretted it. Right in front of him was an impetuous redhead, staring a hole right through his skull. Warren decided to retreat, going back through the swing doors, only to be shouted at furiously in Mandarin. He did not fail to notice Layla's smug expression has he glowered through the swing doors again. He proceeded to pick up glasses and plates, adamantly refusing to acknowledge Layla's presence. He went to walk right passed her table, when her cool hands gripped his bare arm. Layla grimaced and gasped and jerked her hand back quickly. One look from Warren told her he had burnt her on purpose. As he turned his back to her to walk back though into the kitchen, Layla spoke.

"You know you can't leave until everyone's gone Warren. And I can stay here all night."

Warren stood still. He did not have the patience to sit through a lecture from an interfering girlfriend.

"Just a few minutes. I promise I won't lecture you."

His shoulders slumped and he set down the tray. He stalked over to Layla and took the seat opposite her. Layla smiled and Warren just looked at her.

"What do you want, Layla?"

"When are you going to let Will talk to you?"

"He's got nothing to say that I wanna hear."

"How about that he's sorry more than you can imagine? You're his best friend."

"He ain't mine."

"Why? Because he mentioned your dad, Warren? And said that you were better than him? Oh yeah, such an awful thing to say isn't it."

"What, did he get you to come over here and give me the guilt trip? Is big bad Stronghold to chicken to do it 

himself?"

"He's tried to talk to you. But you don't listen! You just brush him off."

"Whether or not I do is between me and him. You've got nothing to do with this, Layla."

"Oh it does. Will is my boyfriend."

"No, it doesn't. Just because you him get a little cosy doesn't mean you have the right to mess in all his business. So for once in your life hippie, keep your goddamn nose out of other people's business."

"Just talk to him!"

"Why?! Because he keeps throwing you puppydog eyes or something? Or maybe it's because Stronghold has finally fucked up and lost something in his perfect little life! Will proved me right about him all along. I can't trust him, so I don't want anything to do with him."

Layla sat in stunned silence. She felt the heat radiating off Warren and her mind knew it was time to back off. But as Warren stood back up and began to walk away, she could restrain herself.

"You have no idea what Will is going through! His life is far from perfect. You'd know that if you stopped being so selfish for once!"

The remaining people in the restaurant stared at the scene unfolding before them. Warren's superiors emerged from the kitchen murmuring to him frantically. Warren faced Layla, his breathing deep and labored in an obvious attempt at controlling his powers. He looked Layla dead in the eye and spoke without raising his voice.

"Then why don't you go comfort him then. Go and hug your boyfriend and try to stop him from feeling sorry for himself. That's what your good at isn't it?"

Warren turned his back on a speechless Layla and walked back into the kitchen, with Layla soon followed suit, storming out of the restaurant. As she pounded the pavements, walking home, she hated Warren, and she hated herself. She had just done what she condemned everyone else for doing. She had pushed Warren Peace too far, and now she had ruined any chance of her boyfriend ever getting his best friend back. She huffed in frustration. Warren was too stubborn for his own good. He would never listen to Layla's reasoning. And now she had no idea how to get herself and Will out of this one. But there was one worrying thought in Layla's mind that was more prominent than any of the others. How would Will react when he found out what she had done?

* * *

'Mon Shiva's Avatar :P I've missed you rippin me to pieces lmao

Opinions and criticism are not taken on as offensive. After all, you guys are the ones who are readin this fic, so if you think somethin needs to change, the fire away :)


	12. Breaking Point

Another update folks :) I'm workin on the next chapter as we speak as a matter of fact. So don't say I'm not good to you. The show down is coming :D:D. SOrry if these chapters have seemed kind of pointless. I'm still getting back into the swing of things.. but I think after this, I'll be pretty much there.

* * *

Read and Review as always folks

StarsAreMassive

"_This vacation's useless,_

_These white pills aren't kind._

_I've given a lot of thought on this 13 hour drive"_

The music drifted through the empty house. Will lay on his sofa, thinking about the summer, which was almost over. School was back in session the day after tomorrow and he found himself loathing the prospect of going back. He had no Warren to help while away the hours he spent in boredom, both in and out of school. As Will listened to song after song, his guilt swam over him. He had tried and tried to make things right, but nothing was happening – nothing was working. Warren was lost to him and he couldn't do anything about it. Even Layla was talking to him less. Ever since he went to her for help, she'd been kind of distant. Not that Will could blame her of course. Warren deserved a friend like her, he thought. He needed someone to stick by him through everything, and Will just wasn't that person anymore, because Warren had refused to let him anywhere near him, and for good reason.

"_Do you care if I,_

_Don't know what to say?_

_Will you sleep tonight,_

_Or will you think of me?_

_Will I shake this off,_

_Pretend it's all okay?_

_Or is there someone out there,_

_Who feels just like me? There is."_

Layla stood before the ominous front door. Not once in her life had she ever felt nervous approaching this house, but now, all she wanted to do was run away. She rested her head against the smooth wood, cool from the slight chill of the night. Ready to forget everything and walk away. Layla went to leave. But just as she raised her head, she heard the familiar sound of an acoustic guitar playing one of Warren's favourite songs. Excited, Layla swung open the front door and charged into the living room, expecting to see Warren listening in content after making up with Will. As she reached the doorway, all she saw was the living room cast in darkness, pierced only by the bright light from Will's iPod screen. Her chest deflated and her stomach dropped. Nothing had changed. Everything was still the same. No Warren, and plenty of guilt.

Layla saw the tell-tale converse sticking out over the arm of the sofa. She walked up quietly and knelt in front of Will, eyes wide open and glassy.

"Will?" She could only whisper.

His eyes focused on her face, and he managed a weak smile. He sat up, taking Layla's hand, and sat her down on the seat next to him.

"Hey sweetie. I didn't think you'd come over."

"Why?"

"You just haven't been talking to me much, y'know, since the Warren thing…"

Layla studied the ground furiously. This was exactly why she didn't want to come here. She couldn't tell him what she did. She couldn't. He'd never understand she was trying to help.

"Yeah, um, I've just had a lot of stuff to do – helping my mom and everything."

Will just nodded and smiled. "Well you're here now aren't you? What you wanna do?"

_Leave._ "Um, Anything. You pick."

Will stood up and turned off his iPod and extended his hand towards Layla.

"Lets go upstairs and watch a movie. How about 'S.W.A.T'?"

Layla plastered a smile to her face and took the hand offered to her. As she went upstairs and cuddled up in bed beside Will, she could only think one thing…

_I can't do this. He can't know._

* * *

The alarm screamed next to Warren's head, but still he was unmoved. Even his devoted cat strived wake him, but was unceremoniously shoved off the bed. So finally, Erin Peace stood in her son's doorway, a glass of ice in hand. She stalked, silently up to his bed and raised the glass high. Her delicate hands grasped his quilt and lowered it without waking him. Erin leant in and whispered very quietly.

"I'm sorry love, but get your arse out of bed."

The ice collided with his skin and Warren screamed. He shot out of bed and whipped around violently, looking for the attacker. He spotted her leaning casually against the door frame, holding a now empty glass. He looked around him and saw dozens of ice cubes scattering his room and his bed. There was only one thing he could say.

"I hate you."

Erin laughed. "Get ready for school. The bus will be here in half an hour."

* * *

Will sat at the kitchen table, a full plate of bacon and eggs before him, biting his lip and too nervous to do anything but wait. He didn't want to go back to school, but his parents wouldn't hear any of it. But he did have a plan to get through the day – avoid Warren and any place he may be at all costs. Will had to admit to himself that he was scared; scared of the way Warren would look at him, scared of how he would feel being around him but knowing they'd never be friends again, and scared of his feelings for Warren despite everything that had happened that Summer.

He still wanted him. He still needed him.

* * *

After such a long vacation from school, Warren felt weird to be back, but in an odd way, relieved. He now had something else to concentrate on rather than Will. Warren had been willing to just forgive and forget, but Will sending Layla to him to get on his case enraged him more than he thought possible.

He had went home that night literally smoking. The moment his front door had closed behind him he let all his rage loose. He smashed vases and the TV; burnt the coffee table and punched holes all over the living room walls. His mother got into a huge fight with him over it, and Warren made himself walk away before he did something he would truly regret.

Thinking about it now, Warren felt humiliated and angry. But he had learnt his lesson. No one would ever get the control over him that he let Will have. It was too dangerous.

But just as he thought this, Warren turned a corner and his heart stopped. Will Stronghold was right in front of him, alone, at his locker.

Warren stood conflicted. Part of him wanted to go over there and just make amends – to pretend it never happened. But as he saw Layla walk up and peck Will on the cheek, his anger ebbed ever so slightly. He watched as she skipped down the corridor to Hero Support Class, and his attention was once again turned to Will. He was smiling.

_Smug little bitch!_

Warren strode forward, grabbing Will's shoulders and shoved him around, forcing his back to slam into the lockers. Warren leaned forward, teeth gritted and visibly shaking with anger. His voice was low and forced, and his grip was painful, even for the invulnerable teen trapped in his hands.

"Stronghold – you and me need to talk."


	13. Red, Blue and Green

And here's another update. I wrote it like, the day after I posted the last one, but it needed a little touching up here and there so I left it alone for a bit. I hope it doesn't disappoint. I'm plannin quite a few good wee storylines, and i can see this fic turning out to be quite bloody long. So I don't wanna try you're patience. Thus, right now. I am buggering off to let you read this in peace :)

Read and review as always

Love n stuff

StarsAreMassive

x

* * *

Will was thrown violently into the boy's toilets, stumbling over his own feet. Yet Warren still stalked towards him, backing him up against the ice cold porcelain of the sinks. The chill could not have been more opposite to the imposing figure before him. Warren's thick, dark hair hung over his face, hiding most of it from view. His breathing seemed forced and his eyes bore into Will, seeing right through him.

"Warren –"

"Shut up Stronghold! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Will simply stood there, stunned.

"You filled my answering machine five times! FIVE TIMES! And then you send the goddamn _hippie_ to come and give me the guilt trip?"

Will finally found his voice. "I-what? Warren, I didn't do anything!"

"Don't lie!"

Warren raised his hands and shoved Will against the sinks that he was already crushed against. Will winced but still he made no attempt to move.

"I'm not lying! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Layla - coming to me and preaching to me when I'm at goddamn work!"

Will could see it – he could see how dangerously unstable Warren was getting. His rage was too strong, and Will knew the fiery tempter would explode, and explode soon. Not wishing to antagonise it, Will edged away slightly and raised his hands in surrender before him.

"Warren, I didn't tell her to do that. Me and Layla – we've not even been talking as much as we used to. You know me. I wouldn't do that."

Warren rushed forward and slammed himself against Will, pinning him against the wall. "Just like you said you wouldn't think of me as my father?"

* * *

Layla walked the halls at the morning break, searching for Will, who was absolutely nowhere in sight. She was beginning to get worried, as he had promised her earlier that he would meet up with her so they could make plans for later. She walked down an empty corridor, passing the boys toilets as she heard raised voices. However, as she went closer to investigate, they had quietened to a deathly whisper – Warren's deathly whisper to be exact. Layla leant closer, and peered through the ajar door.

And she couldn't breathe.

Warren and Will's bodies were crushed together, pinned against a wall. She could see Warren's leather-clad back, and his streaked head leaning in as far as it could to Will.

_Oh God!_

Layla shot up and ran as fast as she could away from the scene she had just witnessed. But she could not prevent the image replaying itself over and over again in her mind. Warren and Will, with their bodies touching in every way; Warren and Will alone, together, in the boy's bathroom; Warren and Will kissing...

* * *

Will was dumb-struck with Warren's accusation. _I think of him as his father?!_ This was one accusation he wouldn't let slide.

"Hey, back off Warren! I have _never_ thought of you as your dad, and you know that! I know I shouldn't have mentioned him, but this whole thing has been blown way out of proportion!"

Warren's voice was still quiet but fierce.

"Did you send her round there to make you out to be some sort of tragic figure? Huh? Did you? Well guess what, Stronghold? Life isn't fucking perfect. And you sent Layla to interfere because _finally_ something had gone wrong in your life that was your fault! And you couldn't handle it."

Will lowered his voice to a whisper.

"You're right – I couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle losing you."

Warren tightened his grip – surprising Will as he didn't think it was possible. Warren's forehead pressed painfully against his own, and Will was jerked violently closer. His collar had begun to dig into his neck, tight enough that he was sure there was going to be a bruise. And it wasn't the only place. His back had taken the brunt of the abuse. Will had no idea what state it was in, and Warren didn't care. Warren couldn't see anything past his hate. Will looked at Warren's eyes as best as he could, still crushed against him as close as he could possibly be, and he saw the predatory look in them, and for the first time in his life, he felt truly, truly terrified.

Will remained silent, as Warren's inky, feral eyes stared right at him. In a jolt he went crashing to the floor. He was deafened by an explosive smashing and a blood-curling roar emitting from Warren throat. He turned to find Warren surrounded by shards and chunks of porcelain. His hands dripped with blood and the man himself now sunk to the ground, leaning against the wall, breathless and still staring at Will.

The look in them wasn't feral anymore. All Will could see was pain and disappointment.

"Why you, Will?" Warren's voice was strained, as if he was struggling against something rising in his throat. "Why couldn't it have been Zach, or Ethan? Why did you have to be the one I let in?"

Will just stared as Warren gripped his own hair tightly with his hands, and looked as pained as he felt. And in that moment, Will Stronghold hated himself. The man he had grown to care for; who had stirred all new feelings within him, was fighting against so much right in front of him, and yet he lay there, where Warren had thrown him, and did and said nothing. He wanted to make his mistakes right, but he couldn't. He didn't know how. He didn't even know if that was what was truly on Warren's mind anymore. After all, how could one simple comment about his father have led to all this?

Slowly, Will crept forward, waiting every now and then to see if Warren responded. When he did nothing of the sort, Will crept closer, until he knelt before his best friend, and the object of his affection. His own invulnerable hands rested on the warm arms of Warren. Even through the jacket, Will could feel the heat Warren constantly seemed to emanate these days. The older boy raised his head and looked at the ceiling, refusing to settle his gaze on the boy in front of him.

"Warren?" Will kept his voice soft, in an attempt to soothe Warren's ebbing temper.

No response. But Will knew he was listening. He had nothing else to do.

"What is it that you're really so angry at. Because I know it's not the comment about your dad. It's gone too far for that."

Warren snorted, but other than that he said nothing, so Will continued.

"I know you'll probably not want anything to do with me – ever. But...I just wanna know why you wanna leave. Why do you hate me, Warren?"

Warren looked at Will – really looked at him - for what seemed like the first time in an age. His hate wasn't directed at him. He looked at Will's eyes, swimming with concern and fear for him, and he felt Will's effort at gentleness with his touches, even though he knew Warren could take a hell of a lot more than most people; and he didn't hate him.

He swallowed hard and managed out a few choked words. "I don't."

Will's confusion made it impossible for Warren to look at his face while he continued.

"Will...I-fuck," he muttered. "I hate being like this. I hate feeling disappointment. I've been disappointed and disappointing my whole fucking life, and when you talked about my dad, well... I guess it was just too much disappointment for me to take."

Will stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.

"I don't hate you, Will. I hate the ways you can make me feel."

Hearing this, Will looked into Warren's eyes, as he turned his head finally to face him. _The way he made him feel?_ Despite everything, Will couldn't suppress the small bubble of hope he felt rising in his chest.

"I don't understand," he said.

Warren's eyes were ever a mystery. Will kept his gaze and still saw the pain and hurt, but there was something else. The hair upon his forearms stood to attention, and a cold shiver ran down his back. And this time, it had nothing to do with fear. That feeling made Will want to lower his head so close to Warrens; to touch their lips and meld in sighs with him, but in a moment it was gone, and Will was left in the rubble with Warren at his feet. Warren sighed, and lowered his legs, stretching them across the rubble-covered bathroom floor.

"You're my best friend," he said. "You got to know more of me than anyone else apart from my mom ever has. I fucking enjoyed myself around you, Stronghold. I had fun at those stupid little study groups, 

and I liked hanging around with you. For fucking once I had something that didn't make me hate anything. And it felt _good_. You made me feel good, you treated me with respect. I was fucking happy, Will. Being friends with you all – but especially you – made me happy."

The bubble in Will's chest had been replaced by something he couldn't describe. He had never, not once, felt the need to tell Warren that everything would be alright, but when that look flashed over his face, that's all he could think of doing. All he wanted was to throw his arms around him and kiss every ache and pain, physically and emotionally, away for good. But as always, he was left hopeless, and unable to do anything about it.

Will got to his feet and Warren, hating to be looked down on, followed suit. The two teens stood face to face, and not one of them knew what to say. Will's arms hung loosely at his sides, his brow furrowed in concern. Warren's hands were jammed firmly into his pockets, and his gaze was averted to the floor. Eventually, it was Will who broke the silence.

"So, what now?" Will asked, yearning for any kind of contact with Warren.

Warren answered with the only thing he could say. "I don't know."

Will nodded and bit his lip – a trait of his whenever he was at a loss. The thought almost brought a smile to Warren's lips. Almost. He missed Will, more than he even wanted to admit to himself. He missed playing video games on a lazy afternoon, then eating some of Mrs. Stronghold's home-made cookies. He missed Zach's stupid jokes, Ethan spouting off random, useless but interesting facts; and he missed Majenta's adamant refusal to acknowledge Zach as her boyfriend in public. Then he thought about Layla. Sure she was just trying to help out her boyfriend, but if Will was telling the truth, she had done so without permission, and thus had practically destroyed his friendship with Will. Warren hated her for taking _his_ Will away from him. At this thought, his breath caught in his throat and he looked up at his once-best friend. Every inch of his skin was screaming at him, driving him to go to Will, to hug him like he used to and to make everything alright – to get the closeness back. Warren's body ached to get nearer to him, to touch him. And Warren couldn't breathe, and he was too scared to move. And then Warren realised what he was thinking, and jolted himself out of it. Will wasn't his. They were friends – not a married couple. But, looking at Will standing before him, Warren felt the familiar stirring of anger and bitterness at the thought of everything that had happened over the summer; and he just wanted everything to go back to the way it was.

But could it ever be?

Warren shook his head and brought his thoughts back to Earth. The bell had rung for class a while ago, and Warren really couldn't be late for much longer, or Principle Powers would hunt him down; and he really didn't want to be found in this mess.

"I, uh – I better get to class," he said. "If Powers finds me in here I'll probably get suspended." Warren shoved his hands in his pockets.

Will murmured in agreement, and stepped aside, allowing warren to stride past. But before he could exit the bathroom, Warren felt Will's firm grip on his arm and he turned to face him.

"If you ever, y'know, wanna hang out or something," Will began. "You know where I am – where we all are, yeah?"

Warren studied him for a moment, that mystifying look eonce more engraved into his eyes, and Will begged to know what he was thinking.

"Yeah, I know," Warren replied. He gave Will one last look and then strode out of the bathroom. Leaving Will, standing alone in the wreckage.


	14. Floodgates

_What the hell? What the hell? What the hell?_

Warren stalked the hallways to the Gym. He'd changed his mind about going to class. _Screw Powers and to hell with getting suspended_. He needed his old friend back - seclusion.

Their new timetable had ensured that at Monday, midday, the Gym was devoid of life. Not even Coach Boomer was there. He'd be somewhere in the teacher's lounge, spouting off some testosterone, and everyone else was in a different class. Sure enough, when the double-doors came into view, Warren was spared from the fluorescent lights, or any light for that matter. The Gym was in total darkness, and Warren wrapped it around him like a shroud, laying himself down on the bleachers.

He didn't know what just happened. He didn't know what to make of it.

_God damn. Wait. Right. What's fact? Focus on the facts Peace!_

His hands were shredded. Little flecks of China decorated them like paint.

_Good. What else?_

Will knew that he didn't hate him. Warren had wanted him to know that before Layla had interfered.

_And?_

They'd done something to their friendship. It still wasn't friendship _per se_ anymore, but it wasn't in tatters either. It was _something_. And it could be built on.

_Keep going._

He'd slipped up. He'd told Will what had been _really_ bothering him. The prodigal son had let him down and Warren didn't want to face that he'd been wrong about him. He'd made Warren feel good, and he'd just taken it away from him. And it felt cold.

_Stop it!_ Warren reprimanded himself. He was not weak. He was not cold. He was Warren Peace. Solitary, and content that way.

_Yeah. Right._

But he'd run out of facts; those white and black areas that simplified. Now there was only grey.

_A great heap of blue, red and white streaked freakin' grey!_

His damaged fists slammed into the wooden bleachers with a crunch.

"Great. Splinters."

Warren hoisted himself up into a sitting position, rubbing his face with his hands, not caring about the blood, or pricks of china, or the papery feel of the splinters. At least they had a pure, solid feeling. There was no ambiguity with them.

Resigned, he let the errant thoughts in for a moment.

_What was it? Was it because I hadn't seen him for so long? It has to be. There's absolutely no other explanation. Not a suitable one; not an acceptable one. None. God, a couple of months ago all I wanted was to hurt him. But – dammit! What was it?_

Warren jolted out of his head. The thoughts were getting locked back away. Some things didn't need to be figured out or explored, and this was just that kind of time. He could be some kind of friend to Will again. But that's all there was to it. Just friends. That's all he wanted. It would all be a laughable memory, and Warren would be able to put this – whatever _this_ was – down to mental and physical exhaustion. It'd work.

_It has to work. I don't ever wanna know what this means._

* * *

She clutched the wall next to her. Her eyes were wide, and wild, mirroring the vines that sprawled out around her from the ground. She retched for what felt like the thousandth time, but nothing came.

_Kissing? They were Kissing?!_

She forced herself to take deep slow breaths. She tried to be rational. Warren and Will were still fighting. They couldn't be kissing! And they were both boys! They were best friends, so close –

_So close._

What if Will lied about their fight? What if, this whole time they'd been seeing each other behind her back? She cast her mind back, trying to remember anything, trying to notice any signs, any signals that they were giving off.

She remembered how Will always gave Warren a soft smile – the same one that he gave to her – when he'd catch Warren's eye. Warren would scowl and nod, but the smile would just turn into a goofy grin. She remembered how often Will would be touching Warren. A hand on the shoulder, playful hits, a pat on the back… God knows how many times during the day.

She slumped to the ground, the grass growing up so as to cushion her. Her confusion felt like an ocean, and she was drowning. Warren didn't give off any kind of signs. Yeah, he was friendlier with Will than he was with the rest of them, but that's because Will kept making the extra effort. Everyone else was content with giving Warren the space he was used to, and letting him come to them.

_But Will was always going to him…_

_He was never going to Will. He didn't have to._

_But were they kissing? _Layla started to doubt herself for the first time. She had only seen them from behind, so she never saw their faces. But they were so close! Every part of their legs and torsos were touching! That she was sure of.

"Excuse me?"

Layla broke from her daze, and looked up. It was the blonde girl Warren had threatened their first day back after Homecoming. She didn't answer her, but didn't look away.

"Uh…hey?"

"What?" said Layla.

"You're Will's girlfriend, right? The Plant Girl?"

She had no other answer so she just nodded.

"Well I'm Stacey."

"What do you want?"

Stacey scoffed. "What does every girl want?"

Layla raised an inquisitive look her way and shrugged lazily. She didn't care. She didn't want to know.

Stacey came down on the balls of her feet, managing somehow to make it look dignified and dainty, and knelt before Layla.

"I want Warren Peace," she said. "And you're going to help me."


End file.
